Chocolate
by CamDel
Summary: Law se retrouve abandonné par son équipage dans d'étranges circonstances. Kidd, dans son extrême bonté, lui vient en aide. OS, Yaoi. C'est beau la solidarité...


Voilà mon deuxième OS ! *fière d'elle* Comme je suis une perverse finie, il y a bien un petit lemon tout mignon (voir le rated). Et évidemment, les protagonistes ne sont autres que deux beaux hommes musclés qui ne rêvent que de ça (enfin, même si c'est pas le cas, je leur laisse pas le choix). J'ai eu du mal à me lancer (je sais pas pourquoi), mais dans le train, je me suis sentie motivée, d'un coup ! (ça m'a presque fait peur, parce que ça m'arrive pas souvent...) Donc après m'être assurée que la gentille dame à côté de moi ne comprenais pas le français, un bout de chocolat en bouche (n'y voyez aucune allusion perverse), je me suis lancée. Et ça donne ça. Bonne lecture ! :D

**Rated :** M, Lemon, Yaoi

**Pairing :** Kidd x Law

**Disclamer :** Même s'ils appartiennent à Oda, j'adore torturer les personnages de One Piece.

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à ce que son équipage l'oublie au port. Trafalgar Law maudit ces bons à rien en regardant son sous-marin s'immerger progressivement, tout en s'éloignant de la côte.<p>

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute. Seulement un peu.

C'était bien lui qui avait spécifié qu'aucun retardataire ne serait toléré. Mais c'était lui le capitaine, bordel !

C'est vrai qu'il s'était également enfermé dans sa cabine en précisant bien qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Et c'était lui aussi qui avait finalement changé d'avis et qui était descendu du navire pour passer l'après-midi en charmante compagnie.

Et évidemment, personne ne l'avait vu sortir.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Jurer comme un charretier ne ferait pas revenir son équipage. Il se décida donc à trouver un moyen de rejoindre la prochaine île, histoire de bien faire comprendre à ces crétins qui était le chef.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il s'installa au comptoir d'un bar et qu'il commanda un verre.

- Tiens, tiens. « Le chirurgien de la mort ». Ça faisait longtemps.

Le nouveau venu s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui et il put voir qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que du capitaine des Kidd pirates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton peu aimable.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question. Je viens de voir ton sous-marin partir.

Le verre qui se trouvait dans les mains de Law se brisa. Il jura et en demanda un autre au barman. Kidd en profita pour faire de même, puis il reprit :

- Des problèmes avec ton équipage ? Aurais-tu subit une mutinerie par hasard ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est… une mission que je leur ai donnée.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs ? lui demanda Eustass Kidd avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Law se contenta de grogner. Eustass « Capitaine » Kidd avait cette mauvaise habitude de le pousser à bout à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Même s'il l'idée de lui coller son poing sur la figure le démangeait, il se retint, puisque l'autre pirate pouvait lui permettre de rejoindre son équipage sur la prochaine île. Le tout était de poser la question sans que ça ressemble trop à une supplication de dernier espoir. Après tout, il avait sa fierté.

- Sinon, tu peux m'emmener à la prochaine île ?

- Pourquoi ? Sinon t'es bloqué ici, c'est ça ?

- Laisse tomber, ok ? marmonna-t-il avant de plonger les lèvres dans son verre.

- On lève l'ancre dans deux heures, soit pas en retard.

Le capitaine des Kidd Pirates se leva et quitta le bar, tout en lançant au passage un regard railleur à Law. A quel point était-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé ? Le chirurgien reporta son attention sur son verre, préférant de pas connaître la réponse. Son égo avait déjà pris un sacré coup quand il avait vu son équipage mettre les voiles en le laissant comme un con sur le port. Il but de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool pour faire passer cette vision amère. Même Bepo, son fidèle second l'avait laissé en plan. Il reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir et en commanda un autre. Il continua de ruminer sa colère en attendant son verre. Ses yeux se portèrent sur celui que Kidd avait laissé. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas payé.

- Mais quel enfoiré !

* * *

><p>Law se trouvait à présent devant le bateau de Kidd. [i]Lugubre[i]. Les pirates s'affairaient avec énergie sur le pont, ce qui annonçait un départ imminent. Les dernières caisses de vivres étaient acheminées par la passerelle.

Un des pirates l'aperçut et lui fit signe de monter à bord. Apparemment, Kidd avait prévenu son équipage, puisque certains d'entre eux se détournèrent quelques secondes de leur tâche pour le regarder passer, tout en dissimulant des sourires moqueurs. Un regard noir de Law leur fit retourner à leurs occupations. Le marin le conduisit à la cabine du capitaine.

- Trafalgar Law, capitaine.

Une main apparut de derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil et fit signe au pirate de rejoindre son poste. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le fauteuil pivota sur lui-même, laissant apparaître Eustass Kidd qui affichait un grand sourire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Mais le chirurgien de la mort n'était pas n'importe qui, aussi, il s'installa dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table et posa ses pieds sur le bureau.

- Et si tu me racontais plutôt comment tu t'es vraiment retrouvé seul au port ? demanda Kidd tout en se levant et en allant vers un placard d'où il sortit une bouteille. Un verre ?

- Oui.

Law pris le verre de rhum que lui tendait l'autre, et plongea son regard dedans, comme si la réponse était inscrite dans le fond.

- Et bien, à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien.

Il but une gorgée.

- Je me demande si c'est un simple malentendu, ou si c'est de ma faute.

Il se redressa sur son siège, cherchant une position plus confortable.

- Enfin, je me demande plutôt si mon équipage est très obéissant, ou bien si c'est un ramassis d'abrutis finis.

Il vida son verre d'une traite avant de le présenter à l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Tu m'en diras tant… dit ce dernier en le servant à nouveau. Et tu comptes faire quoi, une fois sur l'autre île ?

- Les retrouver, évidemment. Et leur passer un savon.

Law vida de nouveau son verre, alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Capitaine, nous partons, fit le pirate qui venait d'entrer.

- Très bien. Vous servirez le dîner ici-même, pour nous deux.

- Entendu, capitaine.

L'homme se retira et ferma la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le bateau se mit en mouvement. Au travers des fenêtres, on pouvait voir le port s'éloigner lentement tandis que le navire prenait le large. Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter de leurs équipages, des îles qu'ils avaient visitées, jusqu'à ce que le repas soit apporté. Ils s'installèrent donc à table et commencèrent à manger, dans un silence très peu interrompu. Les deux pirates n'étant pas des plus bavards, ils se contentaient de quelques commentaires à propos du repas, de questions auxquelles les réponses étaient les plus brèves possibles, le strict minimum. Mais au fur et à mesure que son verre se vidait et se remplissait, Law devenait de plus en plus loquace, sous le regard amusé de son hôte.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas des conneries ! s'exclama le brun un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Je suis médecin, merde !

- Donne-moi des exemples alors.

- Euh… Le poisson !

- Tu peux développer ? Je vois mal comment deux mots vont me prouver que certains aliments ont des vertus médicinales.

- Le poisson. C'est bon pour le cœur ! Ça permet d'éviter les infra… infartcr… inf… les arrêts cardiaques, et ça protège les vaisseaux. Sanguins.

- Désolé, mais le poisson, ça me sort un peu par les yeux…

- Y a pas que le poisson !

Law retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et vida d'un trait son verre.

- … Et tu comptes me dire ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

- Hein ? Ah oui…

Son regard parcourut la table où se trouvaient les restes du dessert et de divers mets sucrés. Il s'empara d'un morceau de chocolat et le présenta devant le nez de Kidd.

- Et ?

- Mais fais un effort ! soupira Law qui ne comptait plus les verres depuis longtemps. Le chocolat est… un… anti-stress ! Et c'est aussi bon pendant la période de grossesse.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être enceinte ?

Le médecin le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde et lâcha :

- Là comme ça je pourrais pas te dire. Pendant les premiers mois, c'est pas toujours super visible… Un aphrodisiaque !

- Tu es au courant que ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens ?

- Un aphrodisiaque !

- Hein ? répondit Kidd qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le raisonnement totalement illogique du Supernova complétement saoul.

- Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque ! Ça développe la libido.

- Sérieusement ?

Le brun se redressa, pris un air grave, leva la main droite après avoir hésité pour savoir de quel côté elle se trouvait, et mis son poing contre son torse.

- Je le jure sur ma parole d'honneur de capitaine.

Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes, pendant que son hôte éclatait de rire, puis se rendit compte que le chocolat qu'il tenait dans sa main était en train de fondre. Enfin, ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il coulait, puisqu'il était déjà arrivé au coude et entamait déjà le sweet noir et jaune.

- AAH ! Pas mon Pull !

Les rires du roux redoublèrent quand Law se contorsionna pour tenter de lécher son coude et sauver ainsi son précieux vêtement.

- Nooon… gémit Law en récupérant le plus de chocolat possible.

Plus il léchait son bras, plus il en étalait sur ses vêtements et sur sa joue. S'il avait été sobre, il aurait sûrement pensé à utiliser une serviette, mais il n'était plus en état de réfléchir correctement. Il en était donc réduit à se débattre lamentablement contre ce foutu chocolat qui menaçait son pull.

Kidd, lui, observait ce spectacle que lui offrait à son insu son camarade. Mais le voir ainsi s'agiter en gémissant, lécher ses doigts avec les joues rougies et le regard vague commençait sérieusement à lui donner chaud. Alors quand le chirurgien de la mort entreprit d'enlever son sweat-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé, sa peau mate et appétissante, il ne put que se lever et se diriger vers l'autre avec un regard de prédateur.

- Tu te décides enfin à m'aider ? lui lança Trafalgar en se léchant les lèvres chocolatées.

Lèvres que le « Capitaine » s'empressa d'aller goûter. Law ne prit même pas la peine de protester et se laissa porter pas le baiser sauvage. Il ouvrit de lui-même la bouche et sa langue alla chercher sa compagne pour approfondir l'échange. Les deux bouches se séparèrent un court instant, le temps que les pirates reprennent leur souffle, puis fusionnèrent à nouveau. Les mains de Kidd parcoururent avec empressement les corps de l'homme bloqué contre la table, caressant le torse, frôlant le cou, s'agrippant aux hanches. Law éloigna son visage en haletant et le rouquin en profita pour dévorer littéralement ses joues couvertes de chocolat. Le brun soupira d'aise et se positionna plus confortablement en passant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps au-dessus de lui. Les mains qui se baladaient sur son buste et qui se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes déboutonnèrent le jean clair et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Law s'accrocha au cou blanc quand il sentit cette présence autour de son sexe. La bouche qui lui mangeait la joue quelques instants auparavant s'en prenait désormais à son cou. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges tandis qu'une main le débarrassait de son pantalon et de son boxer. Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et le plaisir l'empêchait de se rendre compte qu'il allait se faire prendre sur une table, par un homme. Non pas que le fait d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un de son sexe le répugnait, mais il avait pour habitude de mener la danse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est doué…_

Toutes sortes de sons obscènes sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il tente de les retenir, preuves qu'il prenait son pied. Un gémissement de douleur se mêla aux râles de plaisir quand il sentit une intrusion en bas de son dos. Une présence gênante qui s'agitait, qui entrait et qui sortait et qui préparait ce lieu peu habitué à être visité de cette manière. Le médecin commençait à peine à s'y habituer quand les doigts se retirèrent.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Parce que je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à prendre ton pied.

- Hein ?

Kidd ne lui répondit pas et le retourna, plaquant son torse contre la table d'une main et bloquant ses hanches de l'autre. Son Uke poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il le pénétra avec force.

_Si étroit…_

Son regard se posa sur le visage plaqué contre la table qui le regardait avec des yeuxqui donnaient une bonne idée de ce qu'était la luxure. Il posa sa main sur le sexe de Law et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était poisseux.

- Je le crois pas ! T'as joui juste parce que je suis entré ? Tu serais pas maso sur les bords ?

- Bouge… gémit le chirurgien de la mort.

Le roux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama de lents va-et-vient tout en caressant le désir dressé de son soumis. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant la décharge de plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins. Le mouvement s'accéléra et Kidd agrippa les hanches de l'autre supernova pour aller plus loin. Ce dernier prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser et aller coller son dos contre le torse en sueur de son Seme. Il passa sa main derrière son épaule pour attraper les cheveux rouges. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts et ne témoignaient plus que du plaisir intense qu'il ressentait grâce au membre dur qui le transperçait et qui lui martelait la prostate. Les grognements sourds de Kidd résonnaient tous près de son oreille, tandis que celui-ci arrivait à l'apogée de sa performance. Chaque coup de hanche se faisait plus fort et plus rapide. Quand il sentit que la fin arrivait, il mordit l'épaule de Law et laissa le plaisir le submerger. Son Uke jouit lui aussi en sentant le liquide chaud se répendre en lui. C'est haletant que Kidd se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise derrière lui. Law resta debout contre la table quelques instants, en nage et toujours en transe, avant de s'affaler endormi.

* * *

><p>- Capitaine ! Je suis content de vous revoir en bonne santé ! On s'est tellement inquiétés !<p>

Trafalgar Law se retourna vers l'ours blanc qui courait vers lui en agitant les bras, suivis de deux hommes en combinaisons blanches qui portaient des chapeaux assez étranges.

- Bepo… J'ai deux mots à vous dire, bande de crétins !

- Mais capitaine…

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de regarder si j'étais bien à bord ?

- Mais vous aviez dit de…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Et arrête de protester… Ah !

Il lança un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui venait de lui donner un claque sur les fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, lui répondit Kidd avec un sourire. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il lui mit entre les mains une boîte entourée d'un ruban.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Law, perplexe.

- Du chocolat.

Il lui lança un regard très… explicite et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Law complétement paumé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le bateau, capitaine ?

Trafalgar Law jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension à la boîte et répondit d'une voix blanche :

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

><p>Je dois avouer que Law est carrément OCC. Je m'en rends bien compte. Mais après tout, il bourré, donc ça passe, non ? Un pitite review peut-être ? Je vous force à rien... *sort une kalachnikov* Alors ?<p>

Bon, et si vous êtes sages (et que vous en avez envie), en fait, même sans ça, la prochaine fois je m'attaquerais mes deux frères préférés ! (Je dis pas leurs noms, comme ça ça fait planer le mystère !... *sort*)


End file.
